The feel of a Father
by Alsheon
Summary: Only him, Neo Sun, who could and permitted to bully his student, Grisia Sun. The thought of others bullying his student make a frown visited his face and it makes him annoyed. How dare them! Rated T, because I'm paranoid. There's no actual violence, I'm not ready for bullying angst.


**I'm back with new piece! Claps for you who checks this cathegory and found this. Bless you who went to my account and found this! Like I said I'm loose for the rest of Desember.**

 **I made this... Completely out of blue, I wrote it back when I still in my first year of High School. I'm bored because the empty period, and write and write and this happens. But I like this piece, that's why I share it with you guys. Hopefully could entertain you with my poor sense of humor. (I like to think I have a good sense of humor but people around me seems to think the other way.).**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story**

 **Character: Neo Sun, Grisia Sun, 38th generation in training, 37th generation for a brief moment, the entire Sun Knight Platoon of 37th generation.**

 **Tag: A bit violence but none too graphic, Family, Overprotectiveness,... Er... Just Read on?**

* * *

~The Feel of a Father~

Neo didn't bother to mask the annoyance on his face. His eyes twitched coldly every several seconds while staring at the eleven years old boy in front of him, who _dares_ to come back with his horrible appearance.

The golden haired boy, his sole student, Grisia, only looked down finding his own feet to interesting and not once dared to glance up. Several healed bruishes (that hardly visible) scattered on his beautiful face, his dazzling golden hair, that many would kill for, is in a mess, tangled and dirty. His proper white attire is tattered with dirts here and there.

Neo sighed heavily, calming his facial expression while he do so. "Tell me." he demanded with a barely benevolent voice. But his student,-his _reckless_ student- Grisia, only answer him with silence, even with many silent encouragement from the Sun Knight Platoon from all around.

Neo raised his brows, his student knew better than to not respond on his question and if he _did_ not answer, it's mean he tried to cover for someone. But _who?_ Grisia hardly found anyone around worth for his help if his teacher is involved. But _there is_ some certain exceptions.

"Child," Neo started coldly, he's getting impatient.

Grisia flinched, "It's... A fight." he replied then gulped.

Neo rolled his eyes, "I _know_ that, but that's not the answer and you know it." he's annoyed by Grisia's response but at least the boy hadn't tried to lied.

Grisia shifted his feet, "Um... I lost." Grisia peered up only to regret it to see his teacher's silent fury, eyes to eyes.

"..." Neo tapped his foot and crossed his arms signalling Grisia to continue amd he's becoming more impatient.

"Uh... They, originally pushed me but the Young Leaf shield me and fell into the dirty fountain on the West man road. And... Young Storm and I defended him resulting a fight broke out." Grisia finished.

Neo nods unnoticedly. So, he tried not to drag both young Holy Knights in training. "You lose?" That's not a question. Grisia nodded lamely. Neo's expression turn to malice and Grisia's eyes widened in horror.

"You're _my_ student for more than a year, yet you _lose_?" Neo demanded and then smiled benevolently, if Grisia's earlier exprression already in horror, now it's beyond terror.

"You're gonna run 5 times around the kingdom every morning for the next three months," Neo declared.

"Bastard!" he called forth for his vice captain. A Holy Knight tumbled forward

"Yes, Captain!" Kleenly responded with as much dignity and bravery he could muster

"Watch over him, every mornings." ' _incase I forgot'_ Neo added mentally.

Kleenly bitted his lips in hesitant and glanced toward the poor small lad, "Captain, running five times is a bit..-" he trailled off

"Am I clear?!" Neo bellowed.

"Yes! Yes, Captain!" Kleenly quickly responded and saluted. ' _I'm sorry, little Gri...' ._ The entire platoon also felt the punishment is too hard for the poor child, after all they all rather fond of the cute bubbly ball of golden sun, who always curious and always ask questions whenever he could. Beside the little one also cuddly, not that they tested it out, but- but look at him! He looks so cuddly.

Grisia sighed in resignation of his fate, at least he could hope his teacher would forgot about the punishment by three days time. He rubbed his cheek and turn to leave.

"Ah, Child where do you think you're going? This teacher of yours want to share this enlightment of the God of Light toward your kind and pure heart." Neo called him back with a benevolent gentle smile.

"Come forth, I shall show you my enlightment of gracefullness." Neo gestured to a stairs a yard away. Grisia blinked.

* * *

"Young Sun!" . "Little Sun." . "Squirt, Hang on!" ."Are you okay, young Sun Knight?" . "He's obviously _not_ okay." ."hey, little guy, don't give up on us!" . "little Grisia, forgive us!" ."It's okay young Sun. Kian is in his way to fetch a Cleric."

Relucantly glanced at the wounded Grisia, Neo stomped out of the training ground leaving the Sun Knight platoon to their own device.

Meanwhile the Sun Knight's platoon members tried to heal Grisia as much as they could.

"Isn't this Child Abuse?" Satya asked his companions.

"I don't know... Maybe? But he's the Sun Knight for God of Light sakes!" Harva exclaimed

"Well, he's technically Grisia's father... I think he only forgot to lessen his strength. Don't hold anything against him." Zergye said.

"But something good come out of this." Sermos stated seriously, craddling Grisia's head on his lap.

"What is that?" Kleenly asked solemnly, might as well add that in his report to Judgement Knight.

"Grisia is _indeed_ cuddly." Sermos announced with his utmost serious voice.

"..."

* * *

*Time Skip*

Neo' stomping to the Church's exit fumingly, he already asked the Young Leaf Knight about the details of the fight.

-Flashback-

 _"It's those big thugs in the west main road, thay always like to bully children to exert money from them, especially fancy dressed children. It's just so unfortunate that I picked their attention." Elmairy recited._

 _'So, It wasn't Grisia at first, but the Young Leaf Knight. He's still tried to cover the minor details.' Neo thought._

 _"But fortunately, Grisia and Ceo come to my aid and stand for me. Because, Ceo is fast and agile and also don't need weapons he took advantages at his fight. But for Grisia and me, it's harder. I fight them off and Grisia protects my back. It was so fortunate that we finally got out of the situation as the patrolling Holy Knights come to see the commotion and recognize me. The thugs ran but at least we save. T-teacher Sun, How's Grisia? I know he looks almost recovered earlier. But how's he now?" By the time he finished his expalnation the Young Leaf already messy with tears amd choked once in a while._

 _"I'm sorry..." Elmairy lowered his head, feeling he's entirely at fault, and sniffed. Wen is there craddling his child's head and stroking his hair, in assuring and protective manner. Keeping a cautious gaze on Neo. He shifted his bow to his hand, incase Neo do something out of his mind again, (It won't be the first), but Neo just spun around and walk off wordlessly._

-Flashback ends-

Neo cracked his neck sideways, ' _How dare them to bully Grisia! The only one who can bully him is me!"_ Neo thought in to Neo, the current Leaf Knight, Wen Leaf, ran out of the temple to chase after him and gasped dramatically when he sees Neo's murderous aura.

' _I should stop him!...'_ Wen mused, then,

' _Nah! Those thugs bullied my Elmairy too. Let's just hope they wouldn't be in too much agony'_ with that careless thought, Wen turned around and casually walk back into the temple, but soon stopped abruptly as he almost bumped into someone, his fellow Holy Knight of warm hearted faction, The Storm Knight, Lanbi Storm.

"Knight Captain Storm, why in such hurry?" Wen smiled kindly toward the seemingly hyperventilating man. Lanbi looked at him in fractic.

"Have you seen Sun?" Lanbi asked without missing a beat.

Wen paused, "Why?"

Lanbi also paused and looked at Wen intently, "Wait, your student got bullied int the west main road too, right?" Lanbi questioned seriously.

"Yes?" Wen answered in bewilderment.

Lanbi's expression litted up a bit as he gasped, " Quick! Sun is gone in his Sun Knight uniform! We need to cover him!" Lanbi exclaimed in urgent as he shows a dark navy cloak that he's holding in his left arm from the beginning.

Wen gasped in horror, "God of Light, I forgot! Let's go, he's not far yet!" Wen bellowed and pointed at the direction where he saw Neo gone to, only to realize that direction is not to the West main Road which is at the very opposite of this direction. They cursed and run to give a chase, to protect the Sun Knight's image and give Neo the right direction.

* * *

*%Time Skip after the cloak drapped over and turn of direction%*.

Neo stopped his steps when he saw the group of rowdy thugs laughing, he narrowed his eyes as he sees crooked face and gold tooth. Bingo.

He stepped into the alley gaining their attention, "Stand up" Neo ordered with a malicious grin hid behind the hood.

* * *

-*Time Skip, because of the excessive beatings and completely one sided beatings.*-

"We're so sorry! We won't bully little children again, we promise! Please forgive us good sir!"

"Have mercy on us! Please!"

"We regret it!"

Neo dusts off his hands nonchalantly, blantantly ignoring the pleads for mercy. He turned to the out of shapes cheap thugs and they tensed.

"Listen up, bastards. If you did something like bullying the little children again, I'm gonna throw you to the Judge's complex! And believe me when I said you would never got out of there" Neo threatened.

"Yes, Sir! Forgive us!" they bumped their heads on the ground desperately trying to get away from this scary man.

"Scram." Neo spat out coldly. The cheap thugs scrambled off frantically. Pityfully picking themselves up and get the f*ck away from here. After they're all gone, Neo took off his cloak and throw it into a trashbin and proceed to walk back to the temple with a reverse route from where those thugs ran off to. He wants to see Grisia, he wouldn't deny it, he felt he's a bit too much on him earlier.

* * *

Time skip in the temple:

Neo opened the door to his Student's room only to slam it close again as fast as he could. Neo puts a hand over his heart and leaned on the door, he looked down to his feet in horror, trying to calm his frantic heartbeats

 _'What did I do?'_ He mused and exhaled quietly. ' _Should I run?'_ he wondered.

"Come in" A cold strict voice sounded from inside the room in a demanding tone. Neo gulped, there's no way out.

Neo slowly opens the door and peeked inside to see a resting Grisia on the bed looking so peaceful. Wen with a basin of water on the nightstand and Elmairy beside him is putting a wet towel on Grisia's forehead carefully. Lanbi is sitting on the couch a bit far from the bed. Ceo is standing beside the bed, staring at Neo in wonder. And there it is... Neo's spurce of horror, sitting in all his glory on a wooden chair beside the bed with several documents in hands, staring at Neo coldly with his midnight black eyes.

"We need to talk Sun." Chasel Judgement demanded. Uh-oh.

"Uh... About what, Knight Captain Judgement?" Neo asked simply, he wasn't in the situation where he could blabbering the nonsenses of God of Light. Moreover Grisia's asleep, so he shouldn't trying too much.

"The harsh God of Light, never forgive the sinners who avoid his own sin" Chasel said severely. Hearing Chasel's tone, Wen and Lanbi knew there would be something not meant for children to see.

"Let's go, child. The Sun Knight and Judgement Knight need to talk." Wen said as he puts his hands on Elmairy's shoulders and gave it a gentle push towards the door.

Lanbi also do the same to Ceo, "Quick child, we need to train" Lanbi said.

"But, teacher-" the young Holy Knights tried to protest, but their teacher shushed them off.

"Teacher, Grisia is-" Elmairy tried to reason when they reach the door

"Grisia is sleeping and recovering really good. Now let's go" Wen cutted in and close the door behind him.

"Now, Sun. Could you explain to me. _Why_ your child's condition is like _this?_ " Chasel stood up and stared at Neo coldly.

"Well..." Neo trailled off.

 _'I'm Screwed!'_ Neo cried mentally.

* * *

*Bonus omake* Kleenly's report:

"That's what happened sir.." Kleenly finished. And Judgement furrowed his brows, appears really annoyed at Sun's deed.

"Oh, also. A good thing at least come out from this sir..." Kleenly added. Judgement looked up from his desk.

"What is it?" Judgement questioned, was Sun _finally_ do something good?

"We finally found out that the young Sun Knight in training is indeed as cuddly as he looks, sir." Kleenly finished with extreme seriousness brimming in his eyes and expressed on his face.

"..."

* * *

 **Grisia is eleven in this. And Neo is still as a hot head and forgot to lessen his strength, as you could see I doubt there's no time where Neo lost his temper and resulting in Grisia terribly wounded, that's it until Chasel come into the picture. It's already vaguely mentioned at the spin off chapters where Neo in a rage dragged his students to a forest full of undeads and leave him there as he couldn't use a direct handed method to punish his student which is still in a tender age of twelve that time (still fragile).**

 **And how's my potrayment of Kleenly? I think Neo really despise that vice captain of his' hence the 'Bastard' as his nickname. Though he never really dare to touch Kleenly who has the backing of Chasel. Funny isn't it? Neo couldn't control his Vice Captain, yet Grisia has complete grasp of Adair's loyalty and life (As you can see, Adair gone to the Demon King just for his beloved captain and Grisia couldn't detect lie to his words meaning... Adair truly meant everything he said, he really wants to follow his captain!).**

 **I think Grisia's way of choosing Vice Captain and told them to jump off of cliff is actually born from him watching the interraction of Neo and Kleenly, Lol, he doesn't want a Vice Captain that would sell him up!**

 **Talking about Adair, I got the entire story with him as the centric.**


End file.
